


Sun and me

by InnerCinema



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Contemplation, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Tony's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks he's messed up, but has he really?</p><p>Inspired by the song "Lass die Sonne und mich allein" by Bakkushan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This is my first Stony story. It's just a short one but I hope you'll like it!  
> I recommend to listen to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqoANESQ4cQ arrival of the birds while reading :)  
> Unfortunately I do not own Marvel or their characters!  
> Have fun <3

The first rays of late summer sunlight shone on the roofs of the never sleeping city. Sitting on the top of one of the highest buildings of New York, Tony could see it all, yet he hadn’t come up to appreciate the view. No, he was looking for refuge high on top of it all where nobody could ever reach but first and foremost, he wanted to hide from the mess he’d just made.

He knew, it had been a foolish thing right from the start. The pining, hell yes he, Anthony Edward Stark had pined for somebody and not just somebody, but for the most pure, most precious person there was. And then… the inventor couldn’t even recollect how he had managed to talk him into this but they had gone to the movies, watched some unimportant flick. Then on the walk home on the dimly lit bridge they had kissed. Chaste and cautious at first but then it had turned more vivid but affectionate.

Tony huffed at the memory. Yes, maybe this thing, they had, had been real and perhaps even lasting, but as usual he chickened out and messed up big time. The brunette could still hit himself for pulling away, for making Steves cerulean eyes darting over his in confusion, for apologizing and then just… fleeing. The epiphany had been just a tiny little moment to late, that he was no boyfriend material, never had been and probably never would, so he had hit the brakes of something that hadn’t even started and thus destroyed a perfectly good relationship as friends. Now they won’t even be able to do just that, at least Tony thought so.

Oh how he hated being in love, how was that still even possible? He hated the longing, the wanting, those Goosebumps when he heard that certain someone’s voice or felt the random brushing of their Arms when they passed in the hallway or sat next to each other in the midst of the whole team because of movie night, the flutter in his stomach when their gazes met or when he didn’t expect to find him in the next room he entered. But what he hated the most was the fact that he was unable to hate it because there was nothing that could make him even remotely despise anything that had something to do with Steve Rogers, not even his own sentiments.  
While watching the sun rise higher above the city, he pondered further. What was he even thinking all this time? Chasing after some crazy dream of bliss in his arms after all those times that he was being told he wasn’t even in possession of a caring heart. Maybe this concept of affection was the last thread, this life line that told him that his future had more to offer than a bitter ending, loveless and cold. But this kind of hope was foolish and led to nothing but hurt feelings. Maybe that was his lot, perhaps he wasn’t meant for more and just had to embrace his fate.

With a defeated sigh, Tony rose from his sitting position, took one last look at the panorama in front of him and as if to close a book after the last chapter, he turned away to make his way back downstairs to face the mess and live with the consequences. One friend less, one potential lover gone again, what did it matter? He had his bots and JARVIS - that had to suffice.

“Tony! There you are!”

The voice he knew all too well startled the inventor from his gloomy thoughts and he rose his head to see Steve standing on the last step of the stairs and if he didn’t know better, Tony would have described him as breathless. 

“Tony! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Jarvis wouldn’t tell me and… Dammit I was so worried!”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you come here? I’ve been an ass last night and…”

“Yes, you have.” Only he could pull off a tone that was stern and soft at the same time. “I had to walk all the way back to the tower. But that’s not the point.” Oh no, there was that question. But why was he even worried? It was over, everything was shattered, there was no need to worry for glass cuts when there was nowhere to go. “Why did you leave? Didn’t you mean it?”

Tony gulped visibly as Steve approached. “I… I did but…”

“But what?”

“I’m not good at this…” he finally admitted openly but didn’t lower his gaze.

“Oh Tony, just shut up.” Steve let out a little laugh while he talked und silenced every possible response with a kiss. It was a long one this time. Long enough for the blonde to pull Tony closer and entwine his arms around the inventors waist, but eventually, their lips partet. “I don’t care. Just… just don’t run anymore, please Tony. Because… because I really like you… a lot actually.”

And all of a sudden, he felt a weight lift from his shoulders, not everything, no, but the part that had restricted him for the last hours. Even the sun didn’t seem to laugh at him but gently caress him with her warm and tender rays. Full of awe, he looked into those cerulean orbs and decided that he could do it, try to do justice to this man because he would definitely be worth it. Maybe the future could become brighter than expected…

“Yeah… I really like you a lot, too.”


End file.
